Intensity
by RumSoaked
Summary: Jack and Kate. It's postisland, and they've been separated, and just maybe they'll reunite again.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Intensity

PAIRING: Jack/Kate

STATUS: WIP

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Post island. Jack and Kate have been separated, and then just maybe they'll reunite :P

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. It all belongs to other people.

Chapter 1

The ocean tide beat hard against the shore, and in the middle of it all, stood Kate. The memories of the island were returning to her, and so were the memories of Jack. It had been a whole year since their return home, and this was the first time she had stepped upon a beach since the day they left. It was calming to her, but it also brought back memories. Some of those memories would be treasured in her heart for a long time, but others would haunt her mind until the day she saw her deathbed. And the most important of those memories, was the bittersweet departure that she had shared. She longed to see his face again, to feel the warmth of his lips against her own as their bodies went into an erratic frenzy and their desire to make love increased with every move and every breath they took.

But now, it was all behind her. Jack had moved on, even though she didn't know where, and she had tried to move on, too. She had failed miserably, but her mind kept telling her that this was the right way to go, and that her one night with Jack would soon be forgotten. Her mind had that picture all along, even though that picture was a far away fragment of her imagination. His smiling face crept into her sleepless nights, and their final departure haunted her with a fiery intensity.

And it was all going to be okay. She was going to find Jack. She had been trying to find him for the past six months. And every day, with every single minute, she approached closer and closer to his residing place.

The hospital was in a frenzy as Jack rushed through the hallways, giving orders out left and right. It was one of those days that he just wished would end. He had been working an eighteen hour shift, and the minutes droned on as the clock's hands moved methodically circular. And for some reason, at that very moment, Kate popped into his head.

She was laughing, and remembering the good times they had shared. He only wished their last night had been more prepared? No, that wasn't the word. More.. He didn't know how to say how he felt. He loved her. Simple as that. But there was no way he could ever express that to her. He didn't even know why she still popped into his head at least once every day. They were over, and they had been over. They had promised they would both move on. He hadn't succeeded, but he was sure she had. She was probably a happy woman right now. How could she not be happy? She was beautiful. She deserved the best she could get.

And why wasn't he the best? They had been through so much, their love had conquered all, they made love, passionate love on the beach. They had something. And it was still there for him. Who was he kidding.. it would always be there.

She approached the hospital desk with anxious anticipation. His name was on the sign outside. This had to be the place. She had found him. She hoped.

"Where can I find Doctor Jack Shephard?"

The receptionist looked at her with bored eyes.

"Eighth floor."

"Thank you."

She pressed the elevator button and the elevator slowly slid up to the eighth floor. This was it. The door opened.

Jack stopped as the elevator doors opened. He hoped it wasn't another emergency. And his movement froze. His heart stopped. And all the world around him became a blur.

"Kate?"


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Still don't own a thing._

**A/N: Thank you all so so much for reading, it really makes my day:D**

**------------------------------------ **

Chapter 2

The elevator dinged as the door closed behind her, and she walked towards Jack. His smile brightened her whole face, but she also saw the look of utter confusion and worry. The tears welled in a big heap behind her eyes. It was painful, yet joyous, and overwhelming to finally see him face to face again. His smile, his worry, their times together, they all haunted her dreams, they haunted her world, her every waking moment, and now she was here. And she was speechless.

Jack smiled. He was confused. He was sure confused. But he was more happy than he had been in a long time. Maybe more happy than when he had first met Kate and she had sewn his wounds. She had the gentlest touch and he never imagined her to be a fugitive. But that was what had kept them apart. She couldn't be found. She would have been sentenced to death. And Jack was sorry. He felt the heaviness of her own worry on his shoulders.

He looked back at Kate's innocence. Was she really innocent? Or was she bringing out the killer in his own self? That wasn't possible, he never saw her as a killer.

She weakly smiled, noticing his eyes darting back and forth in their sockets, unsure of what to say.

"Jack, I'm sorry to bother you with myself, but I just needed to see you again."

He bit his lip. She watched his movements.

"Kate, it's wonderful to see you, but don't you have somewhere to be getting back to? Someone, perhaps?"

She shook her head. How could he even think she had moved on?

"No, and that's why I'm here. I'm alone. I have nothing except for my car."

Was that a hint of worry she saw?

"Kate, I'm sorry. But why did you come back to me?"

"Because I still have feelings for you."

Surprise? Happiness?

"Well, I still have feelings for you, too, but.."

But. Why did that damn word always put her in her horrible situations?

"I understand, you have a girl.."

He interrupted her.

"No, I don't. But I thought you were.."

"Running?"

It was funny how she could still finish his sentences.

"Yeah, that's what split us up in the first place, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm tired of running. I want to be with you."

More surprise? He inched towards her slightly.

"Listen, Kate. I get off in about 30 minutes, I'll meet you outside of the hospital, alright?"

She nodded. A promise. There was hope. It was time to confess the truth to Jack. It was time to tell him she loved him, and that she wanted to spend forever with him, even maybe, Marry him? No, marriage was too soon.

Jack ran his ID card through the timeslot and the elevator brought him into the lobby. He stepped out the sliding glass doors and turned to Kate.

"I think we have some catching up to do."


End file.
